Let Go
by Mari's 6636
Summary: I can't believe it. This couldn't have come at a worse time. How did this happen' Momomiya Ichigo was about to be married to her long-time love, Aoyama Masaya, when suddenly... DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TMM
1. Chapter 1

**Tokyo Mew Mew**

**Chapter one is a songfic:**Artist: Ne-Yo

Song: Let Go

**Rating:** T

**Full Summary:** 'I can't believe it. This couldn't have come at a worse time. How did this happen?!' Momomiya Ichigo was about to be married to her long-time love, Aoyama Masaya, when suddenly her ability to transform came back: her ears popped up during her bachelorette party! "Why does he seem so familiar...?"

**Let Go**

Momomiya Ichigo laughed along with her closest four friends as they sat in the dance club that super model Fujiwara Zakuro had chosen to host the bachelorette party at. The DJ had spun a lot of his choice records on the turntables for most of the night, and the five girls had occasionally gotten up to dance together. Well, Aizawa Minto, Fong Purin, and Zakuro had danced with whoever they pleased. Midorikawa Retasu and Ichigo mainly sat off to the side, watching their friends, only occasionally joining them to bounce around.

Suddenly the music wound down, and the DJ waited until the boos from the crown died down before saying, "We're gonna try something different tonight, folks. I have here a local piece of talent, who's gonna sing you a cover of international artist Ne-Yo's song, Let Go. Now, I wouldn't be turning ya'll over to him if he didn't have talent, so enjoy!" With that said, the DJ set another piece of vinyl on the table and an instrumental began playing.

The group of friends were seated in their VIP booth -- "This is why we leave things like this up to you, Zakuro!" Minto had exclaimed when they'd arrived, Zakuro surprising **all** of them with the exclusive access to the booth – and they turned their eyes to the small stage just off to the side of the bar, where a tall, dark-haired man had begun to sing into a microphone.

_I know in past tense  
It's been a minute since  
We were a couple  
And, walking and holding hands  
Kisses and 'I love you's  
Doing what lovers do  
Baby_

Ichigo suddenly felt her heart pounding at the words, surprised when her thoughts automatically flew to the alien Kisshu. Not because she had feelings for him, she reasoned to herself. Just because it seemed to fit... Suddenly a **pop** was heard, and all of her friends' eyes were on Ichigo.

"Oh, my god!" Retasu exclaimed, eyes widening as Ichigo brought shaky hands up to feel the furry cat ears that had made themselves home atop her head. She wiggled uncomfortably in her seat, feeling the soft bump that signified that a cat tail had also protruded from her body.

'I can't believe it! This couldn't have come at a worse time! How did this happen?!' the ruby-haired woman thought frantically. "Shirogane said they would be gone when the aliens left!" she hissed to her friends, tears stinging her eyes.

_  
But baby that was then  
'Cause now we don't  
Talk no more  
You got a new man  
And, it shouldn't bother me  
But girl it's driving me, crazy  
And everybody says  
Look why don't you just leave it alone?  
But I don't think I can  
_

A hush fell over everyone in the club as the spotlight on the singer began moving, the singer having abandoned his place as he walked slowly through the crowd. He was moving at a sluggish pace toward the VIP booth, whose occupants were paying no such attention as they scrambled to figure out why Ichigo's ears had popped up, and how they would go unnoticed.

Somewhat zoning out when the club quieted, Ichigo's eyes fell on the form of the singer, and noticed that his hair wasn't just some dark color, it was a deep forest green, and his bangs shadowed his eyes. "Why does he seem so familiar?" Ichigo whispered to herself, shutting her friends up unintentionally as they, too, turned to look at the singer.

Purin was the first to realize, and she lit up, a wide grin forming on her lips.

_I sit up all night  
Thinkin' about you  
And know it ain't right, baby  
But I do.  
I don't think that I  
Don't think I can let go_

_I sit up all night  
Thinkin' about you  
And know it ain't right, baby  
But I do.  
I don't think that I  
Don't think I can let go_

_  
_Purin stayed in constant contact with her good friend Taruto, and had always kept contact with him, through the ten years following the defeat of Deep Blue. They'd never come face to face, of course, but had soon figured out that they could email, and occasionally a big box of sweets would be sent to Purin, with Taruto as the sender.

She'd known that Kisshu had been missing for a few years, but, doing what, neither Pai, Taruto, nor Purin had been able to figure out. Apparently he was working on ways to look human, and, apparently taking voice lessons. "Kami, he sounds good, no da!" Purin said, eyes widened so her friends would think she was just an admirer of his voice.

_  
I'm holdin' on to hope  
I know its a foolish thought  
Think that someday she might come back  
Wish on it all the time  
Knowin' it never may happen  
But see I'm not a fool  
'Cause now we don't  
Talk no more  
You got a new man  
But, I'm gonna keep the faith  
I've got the patience  
That some lack...  
But everybody says  
Look why don't you just leave it alone  
But I don't think I can_

Slowly, it dawned on everyone in the group, except, of course, Ichigo herself. The girl with red hair, who was being serenaded by the green-haired, golden-eyed alien who had grown up quite a bit. Apparently he hadn't let go of Ichigo... When he was about ten feet away from the rope separating the VIP booth from the rest of the club, Ichigo gasped, her face flaming red.

"Kisshu," she whispered, as grins mirroring Purin's splashed out across the rest of her friends' faces.

A smirk appeared on Kisshu's face as he broke into the chorus once more.

_I sit up all night  
Thinkin' about you  
And know it ain't right, baby  
But I do.  
I don't think that I  
Don't think I can let go_

Ichigo's ears were flattened against her head, and she stared at Kisshu with extremely wide eyes. 'How can this be?' she thought, as Zakuro waved off the bouncers, allowing Kisshu access into their party. 'And my friends are letting him into my bachelorette party?! But, I'm supposed to marry Masaya soon! How does this type of thing happen to me?!'

Frozen in place, Ichigo could only stare at Kisshu as he knelt in front of her while he sang. 'His voice is beautiful,' she thought, eyelids drooping lazily, though not closing fully, as he reached up to massage the base of the right cat ear perched on her head. Hushed statements ran through the crowd about her feline attachments.

_I, I, I don't think that I can let you go  
I can't let you go  
No....  
I, I don't think that I can let go  
And everybody says..._

'This has to stop! Oh, god, I'm purring. Control yourself Ichi-- God, this feels good...' her thoughts trailed off when her friends began snickering, having been close enough to hear the delighted sounds emanating from their redheaded friend.

_  
And I don't think I can!_

Retasu controlled herself enough to only laugh once, afterward biting her lower lip. 'Should we really be allowing this to happen?' she thought timidly. 'She's due to marry Aoyama-san in a week...'

_I sit up all night  
Thinkin' about you  
And know it ain't right, baby  
But I do.  
I don't think that I  
Don't think I can let go_

As the song ended, and the crowd applauded, Kisshu grinned and did what he'd always done, ever since their first meeting: he stole a kiss.

"Hey, kitten. Did you miss me?"

**Chapter 1||End**


	2. Chapter 2

**Tokyo Mew Mew**

**Chapter two**

**Rating:** T

**Full Summary:** 'I can't believe it. This couldn't have come at a worse time. How did this happen?!' Momomiya Ichigo was about to be married to her long-time love, Aoyama Masaya, when suddenly her ability to transform came back: her ears popped up during her bachelorette party! "Why does he seem so familiar...?"

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew. If I did... Well, I don't know. Ichigo would probably be with Kisshu. But every so often I'd go through a fit demanding Ichigo and Ryou...

**Let Go**

"_Hey kitten. Did you miss me?"_

Kisshu's words echoed in Ichigo's ears as she slept beside Masaya the next night. She hadn't gotten much sleep the night before, what with the bachelorette party, as well as the surprise of a very human-looking Kisshu returning.

...And stealing a kiss like he used to.

Ichigo rolled swiftly out of the bed she shared with Masaya, creeping to their bedroom door before slipping out of it, snatching up her robe before she closed the door. Once she was safely in the hallway, she grabbed a fistful of her hair and tugged, inwardly groaning, shrieking, and objecting every possible way.

"Why?! Why is that all I can think about?!" she whispered to herself, rushing to the bathroom to look into the mirror. Her normally pale cheeks were flushed, and there were purple-ish bags beneath her eyes, signaling either poor sleep, or in Ichigo's case, hardly any at all. As if on cue, a yawn emerged from her lips, and she was shocked to notice that her fangs had elongated a bit, since the return of her cat ears and tail.

_Why am I keeping this from Masaya?_ She thought, leaning against the wall directly across from the mirror, meeting the eyes of her reflection with furrowed brows. She clenched her jaw and bit her lower lip, frustrated that she felt the need to hide it. _Surely he wouldn't have a problem with my ears being back..._

"Kisshu, on the other hand..." she whispered, and the scene flashed before her eyes once more. When their lips met in the memory, her ears and tail popped up in the present time. Flattening the appendages against her head – and keeping the other one, her tail, very still, so the bell wouldn't ring – she whined softly.

Suddenly, the air shimmered in front of her, and as a squeak began to escape from her lips, a lean, pale hand reached out to cover her mouth gently. "Shh, koneko, it's me." Unmistakably, it was Kisshu's voice. And, sure enough, the man came through the shimmering space, to stand right in front of her.

He had his ears back to his normal standard, pointy and long, but was wearing clothes that came from Earth. Ichigo had to admit, somewhere in the back of her mind, that Kisshu looked very good in the long-sleeved, crimson button-up shirt and deep gray slacks that he wore. She realized that her eyes were admiring his body for a bit too long, and snapped her gaze up to meet his eyes.

"You said my name, kitten," Kisshu murmured, releasing her face carefully and backing up. He was careful to not point out that she'd been staring. He didn't want to unleash too much of his personality on her before she was ready to deal with the adult version of the Kisshu she'd known all those years ago.

"How did you hear that, though?!" Ichigo whispered, reaching up to cover her ears as she thought about where her power pendant was; she wasn't sure why exactly Kisshu had come back, but it couldn't have been anything too innocent, knowing him. _It's in my bedroom,_ she thought, knitting her brows as she averted her gaze.

Kisshu chuckled and removed Ichigo's hands from her ears, before gently tugging on the ends of his own special ears. "I don't really know how it works," he admitted. "But it must have something to do with these things." He shrugged, and moved to sit on the countertop across from Ichigo. "Don't worry. I'll be nice. I didn't know you were still with Aoyama," he said.

_Okay, so you're lying right off the bat, now, Kisshu?_ He asked himself, sighing inwardly. _It doesn't matter. It's bad enough I couldn't forget about her. And so it should have been obvious enough that she would have either still been with the tree hugger, or she would be afraid that you'd stalk her. It's the way things are. I didn't really expect them to change too mu--_

His thoughts were cut off as Ichigo moved closer, and began to touch his ears softly. "I've never actually felt them before," she admitted with a blush. _What are you doing, Ichigo?_ She chastised herself. _You're in yours and **Masaya's apartment**, and you're in the bathroom with the alien boy-turned-man who was in love with you when you were in Junior High? Yea, very smart, cat-girl..._

"Why are you back, Kisshu?" Ichigo asked quietly, dropping her hands to her sides as she back away once more, leaning against the wall she'd previously been on. Kisshu stiffened, but smiled his cocky smile.

"Aw, you didn't miss me," he said, feigning a pout as his eyes gave that familiar sparkle. Ichigo steeled herself for his flirting, but it never came. Instead, Kisshu sighed. "Ichigo, did you like my voice that night?" he murmured.

Ichigo had felt herself beginning to calm down, but when he asked that, her heart sped up once more, and her ears were thus given the cue to stay atop her head. They twitched, and so did her tail, a soft ringing sound being heard in the ears of the two chatting in the bathroom.

"Where did you learn to sing that way? And why were your ears looking so... **human?**"she asked, wrinkling her nose unintentionally. Kisshu noticed that, and smiled.

"You like my ears this way?" he asked, grinning with one fang showing over his bottom lip. "That's nice to know."

"It's not that! Baka... " Though Ichigo protested, her blush intensified, and she gave a soft huff as she looked away from Kisshu. "I'm too used to picturing you with your ears in your natural way. Imagine being used to seeing me with **only** neko ears, and suddenly I have human ears? Wouldn't that shock you?"

"Oh, so you **think of me**, and **picture** me, eh, koneko-chan?" Kisshu said, his voice taking on the confident edge of their younger years. Ichigo mentally slapped herself; this was getting nowhere.

"Kisshu..." she said menacingly, growling as she glared up at the alien-man darkly. If Kisshu had been able to back up, he probably would have, but as it was, he was sitting atop the counter, and, well, he didn't really want to back away from **his** Ichigo anyways.

So he let her come closer, and as she opened her mouth to, probably, scold him, Kisshu swooped down and stole a kiss, just as he'd always done, and just as he'd done the previous night. "Hey, kitten!" he whispered excitedly, his breath fanning across her blushing face after he pulled away.

"Wha--?" she muttered, disoriented from the sudden kiss. In her own defense, Ichigo thought, _I am so not used to this... Am I supposed to become adjusted to this again? His stolen kisses, and the flirting, and... BUT I'M GETTING MARRIED IN A WEEK!_

"Goodnight," Kisshu said, before teleporting away, leaving Ichigo to suddenly slump forward, her hands bracing her on the counter top as she felt her knees shake slightly.

"This is too much..." Ichigo whispered, clenching her eyes shut as she willed for her heart to stop pounding like it was; she wanted her ears and tail to go away so she could go back to bed.

**Chapter 2||End**


	3. Chapter 3

**Tokyo Mew Mew**

**Chapter three**

**Rating:** T

**Full Summary:** 'I can't believe it. This couldn't have come at a worse time. How did this happen?!' Momomiya Ichigo was about to be married to her long-time love, Aoyama Masaya, when suddenly her ability to transform came back: her ears popped up during her bachelorette party! "Why does he seem so familiar...?"

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew. If I did... Well, I don't know. Ichigo would probably be with Kisshu. But every so often I'd go through a fit demanding Ichigo and Ryou...

Let Go

A knock on the door startled Ichigo just as her ears had begun to retreat back into her head, and she jumped before slipping and landing heavily on her bottom. Tears sprung into her eyes, and she held them back, before calling out weakly, " H-hai?"

"Ichigo," Masaya's voice came through the door, along with a high-pitched voice. "Your little friend is going off." His voice sounded worried, but also tired. Very tired.

Ichigo heard the panicked voice of Masha, and furrowed her brows. She'd figured that his sensors wouldn't work after all these years. But, no, he was squealing, "Ichigo, Ichio! Alien! Alien!" on the other side of the door.

"Ichigo?" Masaya's voice was gentle. "I thought the aliens left? Open the door, please." He sounded confused, and Ichigo let out a low sigh before unlocking the door and pulling it open slowly, to reveal her blushing face, with the neko attachments on her head, and protruding from below her nightshirt.

"Oh! Ichigo! I thought..." Masaya began, and Ichigo panicked, attempting to shut the door once more. Masaya let go of Masha, who began floating into the bathroom quickly. Masaya caught the door and gently forced his way inside the bathroom, immediately catching Ichigo inside his embrace.

"When did this happen?" Masaya asked softly, as both he and Ichigo ignored Masha's frantic exclamations of, "Neko Ichigo! Neko Ichigo!" Sighing, Masaya released Ichigo and rubbed her shoulders comfortingly, encouraging her to respond.

"Last night," she mumbled, keeping her eyes away from Masaya's gaze as she sniffled slightly, her ears completely flat against her head. "We were at a dance club and the dj let a local cover artist on the stage. Suddenly, they sprang out," she whispered.

_And I'm lying...? Why can't I tell him about Kisshu...? It's not like I ever felt for the alien when he was here. Masaya wouldn't feel threatened, and he wouldn't assume that things were going on..._ Ichigo thought while she waited for Masaya's response.

_...But he might think you have to fight again. Since Shirogane did tell us that they'd go away when the aliens left. It only makes sense to think we have to fight again. But somehow, Kisshu... Didn't seem threatening._

"Ichigo, are the aliens back?" Masaya asked hesitantly. Ichigo froze. The answer was obvious, but she didn't want to admit it. After all, why were they back? Or, was it just Kisshu? That would make things even more odd.

"M-maybe we should call Shirogane," Ichigo suggested gently. "He's the one who infused us with the DNA to begin with. He should be able to explain why my e-ears have come back, and... Why Kisshu has, too..."

Masaya's eyes widened slightly, and he frowned. "Kisshu-- the green-haired one? The one who was always trying to hurt you, or me," Masaya continued, his voice a soft whisper.

Ichigo flinched, but nodded. She opened her mouth to defend Kisshu, but Masaya interjected. "The one who defended you against me when I was Deep Blue. I... Need to thank him for that, Ichigo."

Tears came to Ichigo's eyes at the sincere gratitude that shone in Masaya's eyes, and also at the memories of how Kisshu had _died_ for her...

Masaya saw the salt water in her eyes and brushed them from her cheeks as soon as they'd fallen from her eyelashes. "Don't cry. So, do you know how to get in contact with Kisshu? I am indebted to him. He saved my love's life."

Ichigo lowered her head, and her bangs covered her eyes as she whispered, "Kisshu. If you can hear me, please come here."

Seconds later, a ripple was noticed by the affianced couple, and they were squeezed inside a tiny bathroom with a green-haired, golden-eyed alien. The trio were uncomfortably mashed together in the bathroom, and Kisshu noticed nearly right away.

"Koneko-cha--! Hey, it's a bit crowded in here," he complained, though Ichigo surmised that he wasn't so much complaining about the cramped space, but about the third member that was there.

"Ah, gomen ne," Masaya apologized as Kisshu floated above he and Ichigo, then backed out of the bathroom, where he swiftly bowed. "Arigato gozaimosu."

Kisshu stared down at Masaya with confusion etched into his gaze, and his brows were furrowed, as well. "What are you thanking me for, Aoyama?" he asked gruffly, swiveling his gaze to look at Ichigo, who wouldn't meet his eyes. "K-koneko-chan?"

Ichigo felt awkward that her fiancé was addressing the alien, as well as the fact that it had thrown Kisshu's own usually cocky demeanor off track. She mentally cleared her throat and lifted her gaze slowly, to meet Kisshu's eyes.

"For fighting him to save me," she whispered, a blush warming her cheeks as she once more looked away from Kisshu, as well as avoiding Masaya's face.

Kisshu's face reflected his surprise, and his eyes softened, his gaze still on Ichigo. "How could I not have tried to save her? I loved her," he murmured, his heart skipping a beat at the lie – lov**ed**.

"Regardless of the reason," Masaya spoke once more, lifting his head to look at Kisshu. He noted that the alien's gaze was on Ichigo, but thought nothing of it. "You fought to save her life. Without your help, I probably would have killed her all those years ago. It's rather sick," he muttered with a dark chuckle.

_**x-x-x**_

The next morning, Ichigo rolled over in her bed opening her eyes to look at Masaya's still-sleeping form. She thought about the scene the previous night, with Kisshu being summoned to fall victim to Masaya's thanks.

_He thanked Kisshu for saving me, but... Didn't apologize to Kisshu for killing him,_ Ichigo thought with a frown, already getting the feeling that the way would be a bad one.

As she rolled out of bed to get ready for work – she was a manager at Cafe Mew Mew, surprisingly enough – she couldn't fight the nagging suspicion that Masaya **wasn't **sorry for hurting Kisshu, even if he **was** grateful that he'd saved her.

Brushing it off, she glanced at her clock and squeaked. "I'm going to be late!" she grumbled darkly, snatching up her keys before running from the apartment, locking it hurriedly behind her before dashing down the hallway and down the stairs.

_**x-x-x-AT CAFE MEW MEW-x-x-x**_

"You're late," Shirogane Ryou said as soon as she opened the doors. Nearly falling flat on her butt, Ichigo squealed and bowed her head shamefully.

"I'm sorry! I didn't get much sleep last night!" she apologized quickly, before dashing past Shirogane and into the locker room, where the three waitresses covering the early shift for the day were changing.

As she changed into her uniform – a pair of black capri pants with a white shirt that looked like Shirogane's typical shirt and a black choker necklace – Ichigo thought about the 'good old days' when she and her fellow Mew Mews would scramble around, trying to perform their tasks to the best of their--

_Why are you lying to yourself, Ichigo?_ She thought while rolling her eyes. _Minto never worked, Zakuro-san was always rude to the customers... Retasu and Purin tried, but both of them often made more messes for me to clean up..._

"Still the good old days," Ichigo whispered when she was alone in the locker room, standing in front of the mirror as she tied her hair back into a ponytail at the base of her neck. A knock sounded, before Shirogane entered the room, and Ichigo flinched.

"Why didn't you sleep much last night?" he asked in a bored tone, but Ichigo suspected it to be a trap; after all, if Masha's alerts still worked, then his system was surely still linked to the pink fluffball.

Sighing, she went for the truth. "Kisshu showed up," she mumbled under her breath. "And then Masaya found out – well, I told him – that my ears and tail had popped up again, and that Kisshu had come back a few nights ago... And Masaya wanted to thank him for fighting for me all those years ago," she finished, furrowing her eyebrows as she looked up to Shirogane.

"I didn't expect you to tell me the truth, Strawberry," Shirogane chuckled. Sobering, his eyes met Ichigo's, and to her they felt piercing. "Do you know why Kisshu is back, and if the other aliens have returned, as well?"

Ichigo bit her lip. _How do I explain, without sounding conceited, that I think Kisshu came back for... Me?_

**Chapter 3||End**


	4. Chapter 4

**Tokyo Mew Mew**

**Chapter four**

**Rating:** T

**Full Summary:** 'I can't believe it. This couldn't have come at a worse time. How did this happen?!' Momomiya Ichigo was about to be married to her long-time love, Aoyama Masaya, when suddenly her ability to transform came back: her ears popped up during her bachelorette party! "Why does he seem so familiar...?"

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew. If I did... Well, I don't know. Ichigo would probably be with Kisshu. But every so often I'd go through a fit demanding Ichigo and Ryou...

Let Go

"_Do you know why Kisshu is back, and if the other aliens have returned, as well?"_

Ichigo mulled over Shirogane's question all throughout the day, as she ran errands for Keiichiro, mostly grocery shopping to restock the kitchen after they closed shop for the day, but also making sure the new waitresses didn't destroy the shop entirely.

Since they'd grown up, Tokyo Mew Mew had somewhat disbanded, though Minto, Purin, and Retasu frequented the shop every week. So, naturally, they'd needed new waitresses, especially since Ichigo, the hardest working one from Tokyo Mew Mew, would be working behind the scenes. She enjoyed it, but, to be quite honest, she did miss the days when they were fighting aliens and saving the world.

Ichigo was walking down the street to the station, so she could take the subway home."Now that he's back..." Ichigo whispered, her face warming slightly as she thought of Kisshu and his tenderness.

"Awh, thinking of me, Koneko-chan? I'm touched!" Kisshu's voice preceded him, and he was suddenly there, his pale, muscular arms wound around her waist from behind. Ichigo let out a startled squeak, dropping her purse on the sidewalk. Her face was extremely warm, and she wrenched herself away from Kisshu.

"K-Kisshu!" she hissed under her breath, old habits making her act without thinking as she reached for her power pendant, but only to remember that she didn't carry it anymore; she had no powers, after all. Sighing softly, Ichigo reached for her bag, remembering that Kisshu hadn't harmed her yet – why would he now?

"What do you want, Kisshu?" she asked quietly, slipping the purse strap up her arm to rest on her shoulder.

"What do I always want?" Kisshu asked seriously, the laughter dying from his face as he stood in front of Ichigo, looking down at her solemnly. His tone, husky and soft, made Ichigo's heart pound, but she only stepped back a couple feet, shaking her head.

"I'm getting married soon, Kisshu. Why are you here? Didn't you find some alien girl back home to fall in love with?" she asked bitterly, her heart thudding painfully in her chest. **Am I jealous?** She thought, frowning for no reason at Kisshu.

"Awh, Koneko. Kitten. My pretty little kitty," Kisshu said, closing the gap between them and stealing Ichigo away into his arms. "I've actually been spending these past ten years coming up with this plan..." he trailed off as the air rippled around them and suddenly they were in that weird green dimension Ichigo had been in once before – when they'd had Masha and the Tokyo Mew Mew needed to rescue him.

"Kisshu?!" Ichigo cried out as he set her on the floor and moved away from her before she could hit him.

"Don't worry, Ichigo. I won't hurt you. I'm just going to make you fall in love with me. I promise it won't hurt one bit," Kisshu whispered, teleporting so that he could steal a kiss, the same way he'd done it when they met that very first time.

_**Chapter 4****End**_

I'M SO SORRY FOR THE WAIT!! And for how short it is! I really hope you guys forgive me! Things got really hectic, and I ever had time to write! Also, as for the length, I COULD write more, but for this chapter it was best to end it here. It's so short!! -cries in dark corner-

...Mari


End file.
